Cold Heat
by Illionna Cifer
Summary: A young demon woman has kept the young Hisana Kuchiki alive with a simple drawn image. said demon woman meets her sword kaen-hime's mate, hyourinmaru and his weilder, toshiro hitsugaya. what will be in store for these two and the others? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer thingy: **I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters but I do however own my OC who's name will show up in the next chapter.**

**Translations:**

**Gomen-Sorry**

**Cuatro-4**

**Haori-coat type thing**

**Zanpakuto-Spirit Sword thing that all who have spiritual pressure have the possibility of weilding their own**

**Kaen-Hime - Fire Princess**

**Shinigami-Soul Reaper**

**Ryouka-Human with spiritual pressure**

**Taicho-Captain**

**Fuku-Taicho-Assistant captain or Lieutenant**

**Reatsu-Spiritual Pressure**

* * *

><p><span>Cold <span>Heat : Chapter 1 :Nameless Woman

"Dammit Neliel! Why the hell wont you fight me?"

"Quiet Nnoitora, I've told you many times that we have no reason to fight." Nel replied calmly.

"Feh, who cares? Why do you need a reason to fight me?"

Neliel sighed, she didn't want to fight him. Hell, she _never _wants to fight him. The reason being, that she loves him. She, Neliel Tu Odershvank loves him, Nnoitora Jiruga. She refuses to tell him. She knows all too well that Nnoitora wont let her go without some sort of fight.

"Nnoitora…" Nel growled.

She was annoyed, something that was extremely rare coming from Nel. Yet, Nnoitora thought nothing of it.

"Whaddya want?"

Before Nel could reply, a shadowy figure appeared behind her, scaring her enough to jump into Nnoitora.

"G-gomen Nnoitora-kun"

He just grunted in reply. Then he spoke to the figure:

"Who the hell are you? Can't you see we're busy?"

Nel gasped and lightly blushed at Nnoitora's words. The figure replied:

"My name, at the moment, is unimportant, espadas."

The voice sounded like it belonged to a woman or an older teenager. It was at that moment that Neliel chose to speak up.

"W-what is it that you want?"

Bravery not yet evident in the young espadas child-like voice. The young woman chuckled.

"Do not worry espadas, it is not either of you two that I was sent here for."

Just before Nnoitora was about to reply to the woman, she showed herself to the two espada. She was extremely beautiful. She had waist long black/blue hair that shined no matter what lighting she was in. the young woman had gorgeous purple-blue eyes that shone like jewels. She was quite pale, but not nearly as pale as the cuatro espada, Ulquiorra.

She was wearing a captain's haori despite not even being a true soul reaper. It was open to reveal a tight-fit Avenged Sevenfold band shirt, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. The woman's lips were stained red with the blood of her and her 'masters' victims. She smiled a rather vicious smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. The young woman, who looked no older than her late teens-early twenties, pulled out a zanpakuto that was obviously not hers though it allowed her to use it. She called upon it.

"Torch, Kaen-Hime!"

She was surrounded in flames that burned everything including the sand below her feet. The two espada looked surprised at the woman's power and slightly familiar spiritual pressure. Neliel was speechless but Nnoitora had a little something to say…

"How the fuck can you wield a zanpakuto that isn't even yours? And how are you able to contain reatsu that isn't yours either?"

He was pissed and the two women knew it. Nel stepped in to help keep Nnoi from bursting out in a fit of rage.

"Nnoitora-kun please stop and look at her before you start asking more stupid questions and getting yourself killed!"

Nnoitora just huffed and held Nel closer to himself. He listened to Nel and looked at the nameless woman. Her hair had grown _shorter_ for some reason and it now frames her face much like the shinigami/ryouka, Rukia.

The woman's eyes had a slight reddish hue to them but the original color was still present and very clear. Her nails and teeth had sharpened to points. She spoke in a harsh yet peaceful voice:

"I must be on my way, so if you would kindly move out of my way, I wouldn't have to light you young espada on fire and watch as you burn to death."

"We'll move once you tell us your name, miss."

Neliel was always a kind and warm-hearted girl. The woman smiled kindly at Nel.

"Of course, how rude of me. Although, I wish to know your names first, as a small sign of peace."

Nel nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Nnoitora covered her mouth before anything could come out.

"Now why exactly should we tell you our names, _shinigami_?"

Nnoitora sneered when he spoke of what the woman was, or pretended to be. Said woman sighed in understanding of the arrancar's defensiveness.

"I do not want any harm to be done to any of us, so please, to prevent unnecessary damage from being dealt, my only wish is to know your names."

Nnoitora sighed, he thought that he was getting weaker when he said:

"Fine, my name is Nnoitora, Nnoitora Jiruga."

"I am Nel, Neliel Tu Odershvank."

The woman smiled warmly at the two and was about to speak her name when every taicho and fuku-taicho of the 13 court guard squads showed up in the same area. Their reatsu was suppressed so no one around could sense them, at least not very well.

"My name is Hisana, Hisana Kuchiki."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my first Bleach story so please go easy on me if it sucks. Favorite, Subscribe, and Review please. I'm not forcing you to but reviews are always nice so i know how to fix my writing. Any questions, suggestions, criticism, and random comments may either be reviewed or PM'd to me.<strong>

**Thanks for bothering to read this crap, next chapter's gonna be out soon. As in now.**

**~Illionna Cifer**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer again: **I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ALL I OWN IS MY OC DAMMIT!**

**Translations:**

**Sou-Taicho - Head Captain**

**Kimono-(it's a fail if you don't already know this but...) a traditional Japanese wrap-type of dress**

**Obi-sash that ties a kimono together**

* * *

><p><span>Cold<span> Heat : Chapter 2 : Taicho?

Everyone froze in shock and partial fear at the name the woman spoke. They all turned to 6th division's taicho, Byakuya Kuchiki.

He looked at 'Hisana' not believing that it was his long dead wife. His analytical stare was making Hisana feel odd, though she didn't know that he was staring.

Hisana turned and looked at where she felt his cold gaze coming from and froze. Her eyes widened as she let the tears roll down her face.

"Bya-kun." Was all that she said before breaking down completely. Byakuya went up to her cautiously. Nnoitora scoffed at her.

"So much for an extremely strong woman…" He muttered so only Nel could hear him. Nnoitora was very bothered by Hisa-chan's tears. Nel whispered to him:

"We should get out of here before something bad-"

Nel was cut off when a dark and very powerful presence appeared to the left of Hisana, making some of the Fuku-Taicho's shiver with the amount of dark reatsu being emitted from the figure next to Hisana. The figure looks as though it was made from a pure and solid shadow.

The figure spoke to Hisana:

"Hisa-chan?"

Hisana jumped at the sound of her master's voice.

"Y-yes milady?"

The figure calmly replied:

"Kaen-Hime dislikes being away from me and her twin for an extended period of time."

Hisana understood immediately and sheathed the fire sword before returning it to its master.

Hisana turned back to her husband.

"Gomenasai Bya-kun. You weren't supposed to see me."

13 squads Taicho, Jushiro Ukitake came up to Hisana's kneeling form.

He asked her one simple and kind question:

"Why might that be, Lady Hisana?"

She replied softly:

"I'm not _alive_. I am just an image drawn by my master."

She gestures to the dark figure who has yet to show herself.

The figure spoke gently:

"Hisana, I give you freedom to live in peace with your husband. You need the life that was so forcefully taken from you."

Hisana gasped, suprised by her master's words.

She bowed to the figure and thanked her for the freedom she, Hisana deserved.

Hisana was angry at the man that had caused her early demise.

"Bya-kun?"

"Yes Hisana-chan?"

"He killed me…"

Most of the people were confused as to who could have killed her.

Fuku-taicho Shuuhei Hisagi asked the simple question that was on everyone's mind:

"Who killed you Lady Hisana?"

Hisana sighed and said:

"Byakuya's grandfather."

Gasps were heard all around the group at the sudden and partially unexpected answer.

Byakuya was mad, but only Hisana and Sou-Taicho Yamamoto knew the extent of his anger.

"He poisoned me with a special type of poison that cannot be reversed nor healed. No matter what."

"He will pay for what he has done to you." Byakuya promised.

Suddenly a soft blue light enveloped Hisana, truly freeing her from the control that she was under. After the light dissipated, and people could actually look at her again since the light was relatively bright, they all took notice of the change that Hisana underwent in that short moment.

Hisana's entire outfit changed. Her clothing consisted of a beautiful light blue kimono with purple accents and a black obi. Her boots turned into that of flip-flops. Her hair was frayed out to give her a feathery look.

Her eyes shined with pure joy at being able to truly live with the love of her life and her own twin sister whom she hasn't seen in a _very _long time. According to everyone in the area, Hisana looked like an angel.

Nel gasped lightly and smiled.

"She's so beautiful."

Nnoitora almost replied to that but decided to keep his thoughts to himself for once. He gripped Neliel tighter then sonidoed away to a place inside Las Noches.

The shadow figure revealed themselves. The Sou-taicho sucked in a shocked breath.

"So you live do you? Miyumi-taicho…"

* * *

><p><strong>Annoying chick is back with chapter 2 of this story. In case anyone's wondering...It's rated M for Nnoitora's mouth most of the time and many lemons in later chapters. Questions? comments? random things to say? review it and i'll do whatever it is i needa do with them... most likely reply...<strong>

**please review it means a hella lot to me, thanks, i think...**

**~Illionna Cifer**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **i only own my OC, and the story line. that is all. i dont effing own Bleach or it's characters.**

**Translation:**

**Sereitei-soul society**

_thinking/speaking to zanpakuto_

_**zanpakuto speaking**_

* * *

><p><span>Cold Heat : Chapter 3 : Talks, All That Can Be Said<span>

Everyone but Sou-Taicho Yamamoto wondered just what this 'Miyumi' woman, who looks no older than 17, is capable of.

She had long blood red hair with black razor cut bangs that framed her face. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. It still reached to the back of her knees. Miyumi's bangs covered her constantly changing eyes.

Her facial expression was cold and calculating, but it was also merciful. She appeared to be void of pure happiness.

She wore the exact same clothing that Hisana wore before the transformation and sword release.

Another light surrounded Hisana. This time however, it was a dark purple light. Said light, was healing Hisana of the illness that almost killed her, before she was poisoned.

Once the light dissipated, Miyumi disappeared.

Toshiro appeared to be deep in thought. The Sou-Taicho took notice of this, and walked up to the youngest captain.

"What seems to be bothering you, Toshiro?"

Said captain looked up at the old man, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I have the feeling that I have seen that Miyumi girl before."

Yamamoto sighed and prepared to tell the younger captain of Miyumi, at least, what Toshiro is allowed to know.

"When I was younger, that woman was my Taicho. One of her zanpakuto was fire based, making it easier for her to help train me. She was the first female Sou-Taicho the soul society has ever known. She is also the most powerful. Her other zanpakuto was ice based. The two swords of hers are twins, much like Taicho Ukitake's zanpakuto, Sogyo no Kotowari. She may seem familiar to you because she was still in sereitei when you arrived in the academy."

Toshiro nodded at the information he just received.

"I have the feeling that just seeing her years ago is the only thing that connects me and her. I also get the feeling that her name isn't really Miyumi."

The Sou-Taicho nodded.

"Her name is not Miyumi, and before you ask, I cannot tell you what her real name is. It would give away far too much and your safety would be at risk."

"I understand, Head Captain."

Yamamoto nodded once more, and then walked back towards the group of Taicho's and Fuku-Taicho's.

Toshiro decided that he needs to speak with his zanpakuto, Hyourinmaru, for a bit.

_Hey Hyourinmaru?_

_**Yes Toshiro? What is it that you wish to speak to me about?**_

Though he is an ice-based zanpakuto, he has a more soft side when it comes to his young master.

_I need to know more on that woman and her zanpakuto._

_**Ahh I see, well you should know already that she has two twin zanpakuto that are polar opposites.**_

_Yes_

_**Their names are Kaen-Hime and Yuki-Ouji.**_

_Hmm, the Fire Princess and Ice Prince. Interesting… Do you know the true identity of the woman we met?_

_***sigh* yes I do…**_

_Can you tell me her name then?_

_**Unfortunately, I cannot. The twin blades of hers are extremely important if you must know.**_

_How so?_

The ice-dragon spirit debated telling his young master of the twin zanpakuto's importance to the sereitei. He decided against it, believing that it was far too dangerous, and far too soon for him to know.

_**I'm afraid that is another thing you mustn't know yet… I apologize Toshiro…**_

_*sigh* it's alright Hyourinmaru, though I'm just about done with the secret keeping._

_**I understand, but you must be patient. Especially since that woman will be a handful to deal with. She always has been.**_

_I believe that her reatsu was higher than that of everyone in sereitei and hueco mundo combined, and that does include Sou-Taicho Yamamoto and Aizen._

_**Yes, that woman is a major force to be reckoned with. It's time for you to return to the others, Toshiro.**_

_Thank you for the information._

_**I will try to help in any way I can.**_

_Again, thank you, Hyourinmaru._

The Taicho returned from his icy inner world. He walked up to the group and told them:

"The time of darkness is upon us."

* * *

><p><strong>another chapter done, it's gonna be a few more days maybe, before the 4th chapter is out. i had up to this part written out so i gotta think. suggestions, questions, comments, and random things are always welcome in my review box, so hit the blue button please<strong>

**hi XD**

**~Illionna Cifer**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kube-sama does. i only own parts of the story line and my OC(s)**

**Translations:**

**bankai-advanced release form for a select few shinigami, only those at captain level or higher**

**senkaimon-portal that all shinigami have access to**

* * *

><p><span>C<span>old Heat : Chapter 4 : Arguments and an Espada's Thoughts

The very moment after Taicho Hitsugaya stopped speaking, a very dark, ominous, and powerful reatsu spread over the area they were currently in. the force and power of the reatsu was enough to knock out Hisana and her twin almost instantly. They all believed that the reatsu came from a place deep within the massive building next to them, called Las Noches.

"Who the hell could that power possibly come from?"

Fuku-Taicho Renji Abarai spoke clearly with his usual angry tone. Taicho Soi-Fon was annoyed by the random comments that the Fuku-Taicho's were saying. Comments such as:

"Are we seriously going in there?"

"Oh shut up you fat ass!"

"Why don't you shut up Ikaku?"

"Don't get me started Yumichika!"

Soi-Fon stepped up and threatened the boys. Her idea was to kill them with her bankai, as long as they shut up.

"Why don't you _all _shut up you twerps!"

The three froze instantly. They bowed to Soi-Fon and apologized for their idiocy. Though Ikaku wouldn't admit to that.

Toshiro sighed and ran a hand through his spiky, snow white hair.

The Sou-Taicho opened up a senkaimon and forced a few Taicho's and Fuku-Taicho's through it. He then turned to the remaining people, nodded, then walked through the senkaimon having it close behind him.

To Nnoitora and Neliel somewhere in Las Noches

"Did you feel that Neliel?"

Said espada rolled her eyes and said:

"No duh I felt it. I'm surprised that you are still breathing from the force of that raw power."

Nnoitora scoffed at the female's words.

"I'm not as pathetic as you."

Nel sighed, shook her head, and walked away from the irritating man. Thinking to herself, she begins to question her own feelings…

_How could I fall in love with such a rude and aggravating man? He may be mean but when he was holding me earlier… it seemed so different, almost as if he lost his nerve to fight, almost._

_*sigh* I really need to figure out just what I'm going to do with him._ _I refuse to tell him how I feel. He is a ruthless man who will only think of love as a weakening emotion. I can't stand to listen to him insult me. He annoys me but I have fallen in love with the fool. Yes, I, Neliel Tu Odershvank the Third Espada, have fallen in love with him, Nnoitora Jiruga the Fifth Espada._

_I want to tell him, but I fear for the reaction. I guess I will go speak with Ulquiorra for a bit, since he shows some form of emotion when I am around him. He can also help me a bit with my situation. I may have to talk with Szayelaporro as well. The pink haired man was always kind to me, despite helping Nnoitora 'dispose' of me all those years ago._

The young espada snapped out of her thoughts and sonidoed through the twisting hallways. Until she came up to a room with the number 4 in bold on the door.

She knocked politely and waited for the familiar emotionless voice of Ulquiorra.

"Enter, Miss Neliel."

She swiped her hand over the 4 in a specific pattern*. The door opened to reveal a spacious and very tidy room.

She looked around for a bit, knowing that Ulquiorra was busy with something. She saw his large king-size bed in the corner to the far left of the door. It had emerald colored sheets with black pillow-cases, the green matching Ulqui's eyes.

There was a black leather couch on the right side, below what appeared to be a T.V. There was also a green rug in the middle of the floor. Other than that, the room was empty. Mostly because Ulquiorra himself has no real use for the room, since he cannot sleep.

Nel heard a light noise come from behind her. She turned around to see Ulquiorra standing there.

_He must have been hanging from the beams and random rods he had put in on the ceiling**._ Nel thought to herself.

"What is it that you came to speak to me about, Nel?"

Nel smiled sadly and said:

"It involves Nnoitora-kun. I wish to tell him of my feelings for him but I don't think that would be a smart idea, considering who he is. Can you help me, Ulqui?"

Said man sighed and said:

"You know full well about my lack of emotion Nel. So why did you come to ask me about a situation like this?"

"I came to you because I trust you and I respect your opinion."

Ulquiorra sighed once again. He knew that he couldn't help his dear friend with her current situation, mainly due to his lack of emotion.

"I cannot help you Nel. I am not experienced in what you need help with. I suggest going to speak with Szayel or Harribel."

Nel smiled and thanked Ulquiorra for reminding her of the only female she spoke to.

"Anytime, Neliel-sama."

* * *

><p>*Ulquiorra's room doesn't have a door handle because he doesn't like intrusions. Only Nel and himself know the way to open the door.<p>

**since Ulqui is a bat type hollow, he has the hobby of hanging upside down XD cool huh?

**Gomen for any sort of confusion but i updated the part before the title in the previous chapter. mainly for the sake of thoughts and zanpakuto/weilder inner convo's.**

**thanks for reading**

**~Illionna Cifer**


End file.
